Lanzarse al Vacío
by Toto-Po
Summary: "Quisiera demostrar qué soy en realidad. Trascender en el tiempo, en el mundo. Si tengo corazón, sé quien soy. No pertenezco a nadie." Dudar de la vida, desconocerse a sí mismo, observarse como un espectador. Drabble Akuroku, donde la existencia se duda.


Aquí un pequeño Drabble que hice hace unos minutillos esperando a que cierto sujeto se aparezca por mi casa. Algo que me surgió hace unos días en la cabeza, acompañando un poco mi estado de ánimo en ese momento.

DISC: los personajes Axel y Roxas no me pertenecen, propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Kingdom Hearts, y esas cosillas de videojuegos bonitos.

Disfruten :) es cortito.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanzarse al Vacío<strong>

Desde adentro, abajo, muy abajo, el resonar de los pasos era débil, lento. A medida que subía, éstos fueron aumentando en velocidad. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y su silueta en el umbral se veía negra por el sol impotente que ensombrecía con sus rayos. Estaba jadeando, algo húmedo por su transpiración.

-Llegué. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – se acercó sin lograr ver lo que habría en frente. Parecía bastante natural, alegre… No parecía sospechar aún.

-Puedo ver a través de mis ojos el pasar de las manecillas del reloj. Una ola de imágenes, de recuerdos, de un pasado que pensé y quise olvidado, vuelven a pasar como una película en desorden frente a mí. Estuve soportándolo por años, pero llega un punto en el que ya no aguantas más y vives con ese remordimiento. Es un calor inagotable que aumenta en temperatura. Y entonces siento que mi cuerpo se quema, arde y se hace cenizas. Dentro, mis entrañas se derriten y desvanecen. Pero sigo sintiendo que aún existe corazón, como una piedra calcinada.

-No entiendo, Roxas. ¿Qué dices? –se acercó más el pelirrojo. Entonces abrió los ojos como nunca antes, sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo. Sus manos temblaron, con ellas sus piernas y torso. Su corazón palpitaba a mil. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. –Baja de ahí inmediatamente. –añadió.

-A veces uno escucha, pero no comprende. A estas alturas no te pediré que comprendas, pues ya me he entendido yo todo este enredo y tomé mi decisión.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Baja ahora! –dijo Axel desesperado. No se movía de donde estaba. Si se acercaba, quizás qué podría suceder. Si lo tomaba del brazos, podía hacerle perder el equilibrio y, entonces, quedar como el eterno asesino.

-He estado observándome como quien se desdobla en las noches. Ya no soy parte de mí, conformo un tercero. Soy un espectado de mi vida, la que creía que era mi vida. Entonces me di cuenta de que soy otro. No puedo soportar esa idea.

-Jamás hemos sido otros, Roxas. Siempre serás tú. Nadie puede reemplazarte, como tu no puedes reemplazar a un vivo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy muerto? ¿Es acaso éste cuerpo un sujeto inmaterial que no siente absolutamente nada? He de dejar la huella de mi trascendencia. Quiero descubrir si realmente es lo que tú me dices, lo que todos en este lugar han intentado inculcarme como una ley. Demostraré, entonces, que no es así. Soy diferente. Tengo corazón.

-Roxas, date la vuelta y baja. Puedes demostrar que tienes corazón estando conmigo. Yo si te creo, Roxas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo si siento un calor dentro de mi al estar contigo.

-Ya es tarde… Quiero, en éste momento, que tú seas el espectador. Quiero vivir. –dijo Roxas girando su cuerpo para mirar a Axel. Le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Su rostro era pleno. Estaba en calma, quizás ansioso. ¿Melancólico? No, pues sabía lo que hacía. –Adoro el color rojo del cielo en el atardecer. Me recuerda a ti. –añadió. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, cerró sus ojos, y se dejó caer.

-¡Roxas, no! –Gritó Axel. Su cuerpo inmediatamente respondió al pánico y corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio. Se asomó para ver cómo caía el rubio. Estaba dado vuelva, se podía ver su rostro sonriente. ¿Qué quería probar?

Sus cabellos rubios acariciaban su rostro al caer con el viento. Estaba tranquilo, feliz. Pero de pronto sintió un humo en sus pies. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. Fue entonces cuando sus lágrimas, nunca antes vista, gotas de agua verdaderas, comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules. Comprendió, finalmente, quién era en realidad. Sólo había dos opciones, y la suya fue esfumarse antes de caer. Con sus labios se despidió de Axel, hasta desaparecer completamente. No se escuchó ningún ruido, no se vio ningún cuerpo en el suelo, tampoco sangre. Nadie gritó de espanto, nadie lloró.

Tenían razón. Axel tenía razón, y de todas formas, él también lloró.


End file.
